pretty_soldier_sailor_stellarfandomcom-20200215-history
Minako Aino
'Minako Aino ' is the present day incarnation of Princess Venus and the civilian identity of Sailor Venus/Sailor V. Profile Personality Minako is a friendly and athletic teenage girl who enjoys volleyball, video games and idols. She takes her duty as a Sailor Senshi very seriously but can be distracted by celebrities and fall victim to certain enemy plots due to her naivete. Appearance Minako Aino has blue eyes and blonde hair, preferring to wear her hair down with a simple red bow in it. During her junior high years, she wore a sailor-style school uniform like the other Senshi did in their civilian forms, but with a few differences, and was most notably the most classic among the school uniforms in the series. Biography Codename Sailor V Minako is introduced as lazy and unwilling to study—but also athletic and an avid gamer. One day at her physical education class, she sees a white cat and accidentally lands on it after she fails at doing a mid-air somersault. This, however, does not ruin her good mood, as she plans on giving Higashi, a member of the basketball team, a love letter. She tries to give him her letter but she gets stuck in a crowd of girls who are looking at and petting the white cat that she landed on. We later see her in class eating an early dinner and getting scolded at for both eating and low tests grades once the teacher comes into the class room. All throughout the day, she keeps encountering the strange white cat, who hinders her from giving her love letter. The cat introduces himself as Artemis, and reveals Minako's great destiny as Sailor V. It turns out that Higashi was a member of the Dark Agency, and Sailor V is forced to kill him. Over the course of the story, she has many short term crushes on random boys but when the mysterious Phantom Ace shows up, she falls head over heels for him. He is a reincarnation of a man from Venus who loved the Princess, although she never noticed him. When Minako's memories as Sailor Venus truly awaken, she finds out that Ace is Danburite, leader of the Dark Agency. Sailor Venus defeats him but before he turns to dust, Ace tells her love fortune: she will never find love for the rest of her life, always choosing to put her duty before her heart. Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Minako first appears as her alter identity Sailor Venus, after using her Crescent Boomerang to save Sailor Moon from Zoisite. She reveals herself as Sailor V, and the Moon Princess. Pretty Soldier Sailor Stellar Trivia * Minako's resemblance to Usagi is intentional, as she is designed as a decoy for Princess Serenity to keep her safe from danger. * Her surname is a pun of a phrase meaning "love", reading as "Venus of Love". * Minako's birthday is October 22, making her a Libra. Gallery Category:Civilian Identities Category:Antagonists Category:Sailor Senshi Category:Aino Category:Character Biographies Category:Crystal Tokyo Category:Moon Kingdom